


One Last Call

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	One Last Call

You didn’t have Iron Man’s suit, Nat’s training, Clint’s weapon skills, Thor’s godliness, Bruce’s alter ego, or Steve’s…everything. That didn’t mean you let them keep you back. You put in the hours in the gym, you logged some serious time at the gun range, and learned as much as you could. While you didn’t go on every mission, they did let you tag along on some.

This one had seemed like cake work, something you could use as field training. Somewhere along the way, you’d been separated from the group. Saving people was top priority, so calling one of them didn’t cross your mind.

Now you found yourself face to face with a couple of the goons that were terrorizing part of the city. They were twice your size, but backing down wasn’t your style. The one to your right rushed towards you, and you slid your foot out to the side, making him stumble. While you were slightly distracted by him, the other took his chance.

A searing pain ripped through your body as his knife cut into your side. That was nothing compared to the pain that you felt when he yanked it out. Your body collapsed from shock, your hand moving to the bleeding wound. They took off, back towards the main fight, leaving you there, your blood pooling on the ground below you.

Closing your eyes, you controlled your breathing, hoping that someone would get to you in time. You wouldn’t call out to anyone, wanting the danger taken care of, and innocent people saved. You had known the risks coming in.

Hearing your phone, you slowly opened your eyes, groaning as you shifted to pull out your phone. Seeing Tony’s smile staring back at you made you tear up. Unlocking your phone, you did your best to steady your hand. “Hey.” The hand that had been holding your wound was now simply resting there, ignoring how numb you were going. “No, no, I’m fine. I’ll be with you guys in a minute or two.” You lied, not wanting them to rush away from whatever important jobs they were doing. “Meet you there. Bye.” As soon as you hung up, you let your phone clatter to the ground, the fact that you were dying looming over your head. 

* * *

Somewhere in the distance you could faintly hear Steve yelling out to you. He sounded like he was in a tunnel far away. “Y/N!” His voice got louder until you were faintly aware of your body being lifted. “Come on, please don’t leave us.” He pleaded softly. 


End file.
